


Crosswalk

by ChiChan



Series: Firsts, Lasts and Missed Opportunities [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Human Castiel, I'm so sorry, M/M, Missed Opportunity, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiChan/pseuds/ChiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble, part of a series I'm starting titled First, Lasts, and Missed Opportunities.</p>
<p>This is a Miss Opp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crosswalk

Dean waited at crosswalk. It was a rainy and cold day, the sky a dark gray, the clouds hung low and heavy, oppressive and confining. Dean was chilled to the bone. He felt damp all over, like his clothes were clinging to his skin even though he was using an umbrella and had his waterproof jacket. He shrugged and popped his collar, trying to further shield himself from the chill. 

That’s when he spotted him.

On the other side of the crosswalk was a man in a tan trench coat. He had black hair, damp and clinging to his head, his eyes were downcast, shoulders slumped as water dripped from his nose. He was the most handsome man Dean had ever seen. 

The stranger, as if he had sensed Dean’s staring, looked up, searched for the watching eyes, then locked with Deans. Dean sucked in a breath, holding in a gasp. His eyes were brilliant blue, standing out against the steely grey of the day and the paleness of his damp face. The man blinked at him and offered a small smile. Dean couldn’t help but beam back at him. He was going to meet him in the middle of this crosswalk and ask him out, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind.

The cars slowed and stopped beside him, the light changed, the chirp for the blind came, and Dean strode confidently into the walk. The man was walking towards him when a horn blared. The man’s head whipped to the side, eyes wide, as a bright yellow taxi slammed into him, missing Dean by nor more than a foot.

“No…”

Dean dumped his umbrella and ran to the man’s side, falling into a puddle knees first. He tenderly lifted the man’s torso and cradled his head as people gathered around them.There was a dribble of blood from the corner of his mouth and a deep red patch growing across his chest and abdomen. Dena had distantly heard someone calling for an ambulance. Doors opened and slammed shut around them as the crowd grew.

“Come back.” Dean pleaded and shook him gently.

The man stared blankly into nothing, head lolled to the side, boneless. His blue eyes now empty and as cold as the day around them.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really sorry.
> 
> And I'd like to end this with, please kudo and comment. And I appreciate critiques. I'm working on my grammar specifically, especially with my future and past tense, which I seem to switch a lot.


End file.
